


Cappuccino Kiss

by susushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Endings, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, YOU choose who you end up with, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susushi/pseuds/susushi
Summary: A grumpy, tall cashier who sometimes fumbles over his words. A schmoozy, excitable barista with reflexes faster than the eye can see. A flashy, king-like boy from the cafe across the road who scopes out the competition, and his irritable, spiky-haired companion with biceps you can't tear your eyes away from. And, of course, a few others who'll catch your eye too.Crow Cafe is always bustling with both staff and customers, with rumours that drinking the Cappuccino Kiss will make you fall in love. You've always heard about them, but this is your first time going in on the action to see for yourself. Who knows- maybe you'll receive a heart along the way?[Reader x Various]





	1. plain coffee; common

It was the subject on many people's lips at school- the lauded Cappuccino Kiss, a drink that almost everyone was talking about. Sana from Class 2-3 drank it last Friday, and later that evening she tripped over her shoes and was caught by a stranger who became her boyfriend. Miharu in 3-1 tried it a few months ago, and now she was already at third base with her new partner. Even the boys weren't exempt from the bizarre stories you'd been hearing. Kazuya, a friend of yours, had mocked the Cappuccino Kiss for months, claiming that it was all bullshit. A week ago, he'd been dragged there by a friend and forced to try it, and he was now going steady with a girl one year his senior. It was almost creepy- but now you were certain something weird was going on with that drink, and you weren't going to stand by any longer.

So now, here you were. Standing in front of Crow Cafe, the home of the Cappuccino Kiss, with your feet planted firmly on the ground, and your hands gripping your bag strap tightly. You'd been stuck at school for an hour because of cleaning duty, but you were finally here, and you couldn't be more nervous.

What if the rumours were really true? What kind of person lay in wait for you after you finished drinking? What if there was some kind of weird love potion, and your eyes, unfortunately, landed on an old man in the corner of the room? You stared into the glass window, looking inside the cafe, but not entering. You could see the interior, where it was quite busy, filled with high schoolers like yourself, both in the chairs and manning the counter. It took all of your courage not to run away right there and then, but eventually, you got bored of standing in the cold and braced yourself, entering quietly.

A bell jingled above your head as the door closed behind you, and a boy at the counter looked up to meet your eyes. He had a kind looking face and silver hair, and met your gaze with a smile, greeting you. You returned the smile nervously and started walking stiffly up to the counter, focusing solely on putting one leg in front of the other without messing up.

Unfortunately, halfway there, your bag strap got caught on someone's chair, pulling you backwards. With an unceremonious thump, you landed on your backside and cursed almost instantly, already feeling your face heat up. As you tried your hardest to leave as quickly as possible and launch yourself into the nearest trash can, a hand appeared in front of your face, offering to pull you up. You took it hesitantly, and when you were back on your feet you met with a pair of warm brown eyes. A boy with hair swept to the side offered you a cheeky grin.

"Are you okay? You didn't fall for me, did you?" The boy had yet to release his grip on your hand, and he squeezed it gently as you felt your face turn even redder. As soon as he finished speaking, however, a hand came down on his head hard, and he recoiled, reeling in pain. The culprit was a spiky-haired, darker boy, with sharp eyes and mouth pressed into a thin line. You noted that both boys were dressed in the Aoba Johsai uniform.

"Sorry about that. This trash has no filter on his mouth." The spike-head gave you an apologetic smile and dragged his companion (who was whining loudly) back to their seats. 

After giving yourself a quick mental pep-talk, you finally made it to the counter. It had certainly taken you long enough, and it was just like you to cause a scene whilst doing something so simple. When you arrived, there were three baristas at the counter, but the kind-looking silver-haired one was nowhere to be seen. In his place, a tall, dark-haired boy was staring at you intently. Next to him was a much shorter, bouncier boy with orange hair. Was he even allowed to work at that age? Lastly, at the end of the counter, a quiet blonde guy with glasses was writing something down on a cup. You held your gaze for too long, however, and when he met your eyes, the irritation in them made you jump back.

"What." You nearly jumped again at the sound of the dark-haired barista's voice (you read his nametag; T. Kageyama?) and turned to meet his eyes. His brows were knit together tightly, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. You nervously rubbed your arm.

"Sorry?" 

"What..." Kageyama stopped himself and tried again. The intense concentration on his face was incredible. "What...would you like to order."

It came out as a statement instead of a question, and before you could say anything, the short boy next to him (S. Hinata, you noted) began guffawing. You bit back a smile.

"Seriously, Kageyama?" Hinata wiped away tears from his eyes. "You took five minutes just to ask her something like that?" 

Kageyama's face turned beet red. "Shut up, dumbass!" He would've almost grabbed him by the collar but Hinata was too fast, skipping out of the way.

"Uh..." At the sound of your voice, Kageyama looked up again, as if he forgot you were there. "One Cappuccino Kiss please." You felt embarrassed giving your order because everyone knew what ordering that drink meant. It meant you were looking for love. Kageyama didn't seem to care about that, though, and noted it down, taking your money from you without another word.

As you went to collect your drink, you bumped into a familiar face. "Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi Yamaguchi, dressed in an apron and barista hat, turned around to look at you from where he'd been speaking to the glasses boy. His face broke into a smile. "Is that really you, [Y/N]? It's been years!" 

"You've gotten taller, Yamaguchi! You look cool!" You returned his smile, and he almost seemed to blush at that.

"Yeah...oh right, you remember Tsukki, don't you? He was talking about how you looked a lot more grown up since he'd last seen you." Yamaguchi let out a squeak as 'Tsukki's' hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. When you finally got a closer look at his face, you realised that he was Yamaguchi's friend who you'd met once a couple of years ago, but had never spoken to. His nametag read 'K. Tsukishima'.

"Hey," Tsukishima's voice came out in a low, sinister tone. "Shouldn't you be working over in  _that_ corner?" Yamaguchi nodded hastily with a quick 'right' and scurried off, taking a mop with him. It took you a few moments to realise you were still studying Tsukishima's face.

"Are you going to take your drink or do you plan on staring at me for the rest of my shift?" Tsukishima's voice broke your concentration and you felt your face flush. "Cappuccino Kiss, huh?" He sneered, pushing his glasses up and turning away.

"Yes..." You picked your drink up quietly and left the counter.

Although Crow Cafe was fairly crowded, you managed to snag a booth near the back. Just when you were about to take a sip of your drink, two loud voices surprised you. "SHIMIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

You turned in shock to the source of the noise and spotted two more baristas (just how many employees did this cafe  _have_ _?_ )- a bald, fierce looking guy and his shorter friend, standing at the door. "You came again!"

You were confused at what the commotion was about, but when the two boys moved, you understood why. It was like seeing an angel who'd stepped out of heaven. She had dark hair, glasses and a beauty mark next to her lips. Everything about her seemed to exude grace and sexiness- when she glanced towards you, you felt yourself shrink in your chair, flustered. She gave you a small smile and walked up to the counter.

Turning back around, you finally took a sip of your drink. It tasted sweet, and you felt yourself relax. It was then that you began to notice your surroundings more, and you looked around at the various people in the cafe.

There was, of course, the Seijoh boys from before, seated at a booth. One of them - the flirt - seemed to be furiously scribbling something down in a notepad, while the spiky-haired guy berated him. His jacket was off now, and you could see his finely toned arms as he put his head in his hands. Damn.

There were the baristas - Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - working at the counter. Occasionally, you spotted the silver-haired boy from earlier, coming in and out of the staff room- he caught you staring a couple of times (much to your embarrassment), but never said anything and still gave you that warm smile.

You noticed there were two older guys as well- one with short, dark hair whose face you couldn't see from where you were sitting, and the other with long hair pulled back with a hair tie- cleaning up tables. The one with the short hair seemed to be in charge, which was strange considering how much older the second guy looked. He didn't look like a high school student at all, like the other employees. He even had a slight beard. It was kinda hot.

The two loud boys from earlier were crowding around the pretty girl's (Shimizu, you believed) table, speaking to her excitedly as she quietly drank her tea. She seemed to be an expert at ignoring both of them.

At the booth opposite to yours, you could see two boys from a different high school sitting down. You realised, based on their gym jackets, that they were Nekoma students, probably in Miyagi for an away game. One of them was tapping away at a handheld console, his pudding hair obscuring his face. The other was a scruffy yet oddly handsome guy who was speaking to him, but clearly not being acknowledged.

Other than that, the other patrons at the cafe were either couples or older people. You didn't bother looking at any of them and instead stared at your drink, which was nearly finished. The drink itself didn't seem too special- you weren't experiencing some superhuman boost in confidence, nor did your looks suddenly improve, but even then you couldn't help giving all of the previous people you'd noticed a once-over. There certainly were some interesting characters here. Who knew? Maybe your story would start with one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic! Thank you so much for reading it ^^
> 
> There are multiple endings to this fic, which you can choose. I'll be updating it with the rest of the endings at an ongoing pace, but for now, enjoy Kags' route! More will come soon ^^
> 
> -Sushi


	2. blueberry milkshake; kageyama tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blueberry boy is the one for you, it seems.

Despite the fact that you'd only ordered one item, you ended up staying for a good two hours, doing some schoolwork while you basked in the calming atmosphere that the cafe had. No one was bothering you, and you weren't bothering anyone else, so everything seemed to work out fine.

The cafe was mostly empty now, with half of the staff having gone home and a few customers left here and there. It was much quieter now, which meant that it came as no surprise that you could hear every word of the baristas near you.

"Kage- you just put ice in someone's black coffee! Did they even ask for that?!"

"Shut up."

You'd grown accustomed to the sounds of Hinata and Kageyama's voices- they were distinct in their own ways, with Hinata's high-pitched shrieks and strange noises contrasting Kageyama's deep and sometimes brisk voice. You quite liked Kageyama's voice, though you'd never directly admit it.

"Oi, Tsukishima! Don't you think Kageyama's being weird today? His head is all out of it!" 

Your eyes flickered to where Hinata was roping Tsukishima into the conversation, who responded aloofly. "Isn't he always weird?"

"O-Oi!"

The next voice you heard was Yamaguchi's. "He's acting like Hinata whenever he sees a pretty girl." The next 'Oi!' came from Hinata instead, and you stifled a laugh behind your palm, scritching down a few answers to the worksheet in front of you with your pen. 

"But you know...you're kinda right!" Hinata thought out loud. "Kageyama must have seen a pretty girl somewhere." A loud thump came from where the baristas were, and you heard Hinata choke out another strange sound.

"Hm." Tsukishima murmured, and soon enough you felt a pair of eyes boring into the side of your head. You tried your best to ignore them as Tsukishima spoke. "There's only one female customer in the cafe right now though. And she's not pretty." He said the last part loud enough so that you'd hear it, and you whipped around to glare at him. He only responded with a sly smile.

"But she-"

"What do you think, Kageyama?" Tsukishima turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Do you think that girl over there is pretty?"

You stiffened, pretending to be immersed in your worksheet, even though you knew that  _they_ knew you could hear them. Not that it mattered, because you'd rather die than let the cute dark-haired barista know that you were interested in what he was saying. Because he _was_ very cute. And you  _were_ interested.

Kageyama seemed to sputter uncontrollably. "Oi! What the hell are you talking about?"

Well. That was more than enough confirmation for you. You bowed your head while staring at the words on your paper, trying to hide how red your ears were getting. Of course, you were getting ahead of yourself. A tall, good-looking guy couldn't possibly lower his standards to someone like you.

"Ah, I think you've bothered her." You heard Yamaguchi's voice and cursed him silently as all of them turned to look at you. You said nothing as you buried your head further into your arms.

"She looks upset," Hinata agreed. " _I_ think she's pretty! You're both wrong!" At that, you felt your ears perk up a little, and you lifted your head to see if they were still watching you. They seemed to be immersed in some kind of discussion again, but thankfully none of them were looking at you.

Kageyama muttered something under his breath. All of the baristas turned to look at him. "What was that?" Tsukishima said, a smirk plastered on his face. You tried straining your ears as Kageyama repeated his statement, but all you heard was another mutter- loud enough to satisfy the other boys, but quiet enough that you had no clue what was being said.

It was probably past 7 now anyway- you had to be home so you could eat dinner. The whole cappuccino fiasco could wait another day- after all, you weren't sure you were going to be in any luck over here. You got up, stuffing your workbook back into your bag and slinging it over your shoulder, and plugged in your headphones- a mistake, since you didn't hear Hinata's 'if you think that, then go and tell her right now!' as you pushed the cafe door open.

You were only halfway down the now dark street when you felt someone grab your shoulder. You whipped around, surprised, and met with an equally stunned pair of blue eyes looking down at you.  _Kageyama?_

You could feel a blush creep on your cheeks. Had he chased you all the way out? He hadn't even seemed to break a sweat, and he was still in his apron and hat. What was he even here for? You patted down your clothes to make sure you hadn't left anything behind. All of your belongings were with you. Strange.

Kageyama was still silent, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. You, on the other hand, were looking straight at him as you pulled your headphones out. "Can...can I help you?"

"I thnn...hm...." Kageyama started off strong, but his words came out in a low mumble as he continued.

You blinked. "Sorry?"

"I think...youfhm....." Again, he mustered up his words, but they descended back into a jumble of words you couldn't quite decipher. He seemed to be looking past you instead of at you, and by now his face was beginning to turn into an alarming shade of pink. You were starting to get a bit apprehensive. Even if he was cute like this, you had no idea what he actually wanted from you, and all you could think about was the dinner waiting for you at home.

You began to turn away, very slowly, and then faster. "Sorry, I think I have to-"

"I think you're pretty!"

You turned back slowly in shock. Kageyama seemed shocked at his own words too. In fact, the whole street had seemed to hear it, considering how loud he'd yelled. A few schoolgirls on the opposite side of the road giggled as they passed by. Your ears started to heat up as you looked at Kageyama, who was meeting your eyes, but waveringly. His whole face was pink now- it was unmistakable. His lip was quivering too- to a random passerby, it would've looked like you'd said something that made him cry.

"You think I'm pretty?" Your voice came out squeakier than you would've liked, and you cleared your throat. Kageyama didn't say anything, simply gave an affirmative nod. He kind of resembled a puppy.

"That..." Kageyama stopped himself before beginning again. "That dumbass Hinata told me to chase you. Because he said you might've misunderstood that I thought you were ugly." Wow. Kageyama sure as hell didn't mince his words. You didn't mind, though. You knew he wasn't being malicious.

"I  _did_ think that," You hummed, tapping your chin, and Kageyama visibly stiffened. "But it's fine. Thank you for clearing that up." You nodded at him before waving and turning on your heel. Well, that was one thing sorted. After all, you were sure he had nothing else to-

"W- Hey, wait!" Kageyama's loud voice boomed out again. You were quicker to turn around now, because his shouting was drawing more attention than you would've liked. It was awkward, strange, and oddly, everything that made him even cuter than he already was.

"Y-yes."

"You're coming back to Crow Cafe, right!" Kageyama, again, sounded like he was making a declaration. You didn't bother muffling your laughter this time and watched as the tips of Kageyama's ears went red.

"Yes, I am," you smiled. "I'll be back to visit you."

Witnesses say that Kageyama passed out in Daichi's arms when he got back.


	3. orange juice; hinata shouyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes a jump for your heart!

As you continued drinking, you couldn't help but feel like someone was watching you. You'd always had a knack for sensing these things- the strange itching feeling that you got whenever you were being gazed at was definitely unmistakable right now.

You turned your head towards the source- it was at the counter, where the baristas were working. And you were right- the little orange-head (Hinata) was looking right at you, a weird expression on his face. The second he caught you staring, his eyes widened in shock and he disappeared beneath the counter.  _What was that?_

Feeling a little more self-conscious now, you returned to drinking your cappuccino. Kageyama's voice rung out a moment later. "Oi, dumbass. Why are you crouching under there? The cupboards are on the other side." You heard a yelp as Kageyama pulled Hinata up by the back of his collar.

"Hey, l-let go of me!" Hinata struggled before Kageyama finally released his grip. You couldn't help but laugh at that- the whole scene looked pretty cute. At the sound of your laughter, both Hinata and Kageyama snapped their heads in your direction. You ceased laughing straight away as Hinata started turning bright red. Did he think you were making fun of him? Oops.

The sound of the bell as another customer entered made you look up, and straight away you wished you hadn't. Great. It was Kazuya and his new girlfriend. He seemed to notice you right away as well, and grinned, walking over to your table. "Hey, you're here!"

"Kazuya," You gave a tight-lipped smile, pulling your drink closer to yourself as he stood in front of your table. "Nice to see you."

It sure as hell was  _not_ nice to see him here. In fact, he was the last face you wanted to see. One thing you didn't need was one of your friends teasing you for drinking the Cappuccino Kiss all alone- even if it was Kazuya, who got a girlfriend a week later when he drank it as a dare. You willingly came and ordered it yourself, though, so that was different.

"Damn right! What are you doing here all alone? I didn't have you pegged as the lone wolf type, you know." Okay, good. He hadn't noticed that you were drinking it yet. In fact, you were kind of hoping he'd leave you alone- the death glares you were getting from his girlfriend at the counter was definitely not appealing to you.

"I just...thought I'd visit. This seems like a nice place." You motioned around you widely but nearly knocked over your drink as a result. Kazuya's eyes landed on it as a clinking sound rung out, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, no way."  _Shit._ "Is that the Cappuccino Kiss? It is, right? Oh, man. I can't believe you're drinking it!" Kazuya let out a loud laugh as you shuffled in your seat, clearly embarrassed. You didn't notice Hinata watching the two of you from behind the counter, an intense expression on his face.

"It doesn't mean anything..." You defended yourself, flustered. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Kazuya didn't seem convinced by that. "Sure you did. That's why you came alone, late after school so no one would see you, right? But it didn't work, because I, the Great Kazuya, caught you in the act!"

You were really beginning to wish that you could disappear right now. He was drawing the attention of the other patrons, who began talking quietly, and you could feel your face flushing even more. "N-no, I-"

"Come on, I'm your friend, right? You can tell me who you came for. Is it Shin in Class 3? You seem like the type to go for soccer club guys."

"No, it's not-"

"Then you _did_ come for someone?" Kazuya had a glint in his eye. God, when did he get so annoying? 

"Uh..." You weren't sure what to say. He clearly wasn't going to accept your real reason for coming here. Kazuya's eyes fell on your bag, in the chair opposite you. He pulled it up and held it over his head.

"Hey!" You got up, reaching for it to no avail. Kazuya wasn't exactly short- in fact, he was well over 6 foot, and a regular at your high school's basketball team. "Give that back, Kazuya. Come on."

"Who do you li-i-i-ike?" Kazuya ignored you, repeating the same words in a singsong voice. You carried on reaching for your bag, but your fingers were barely even brushing them. You could feel yourself becoming more and more irritated.

"Ka-"

That's when you saw it. It was like an orange blur, moving faster than your eyes could follow.

He jumped - and man, could he  _jump_ \- and before either you or Kazuya could register what was happening, Hinata had taken hold of the bag in mid-air. It was like watching a bird fly, with how fast and graceful he looked. You had chills down your spine when he landed back on the floor, your bag in tow.

"Don't tease her." Hinata's face looked completely serious- a stark difference to the excitable, cute persona he had just a few minutes ago. Even Kazuya seemed shocked, and slightly intimidated- which was comical, looking at the vast size difference between the two. Hinata didn't seem to be any taller than 5 foot 4, but here he was, having a face-off with the 6 foot 5 Kazuya. The tension was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Even Kazuya's girlfriend had her mouth open in shock, standing behind the counter as Kageyama kept trying to hand her change. 

It was then that you realised you should probably intervene.

"A-ah! It's okay, he was just joking around with me. He's a friend!" You desperately tried to alleviate the situation as Kazuya carried on staring, stunned, and Hinata began looking like he was about to jump on him. "Hinata!"

When you called his name, Hinata finally snapped out of his intense stare. Kazuya snapped out of his trance too and nervously nodded at both of you. "Uh, it was good seeing you here! I'll see you on Monday!" With that, he dashed off back to his girlfriend, who began berating him for causing a scene.

You tried not to notice how redfaced Hinata had gotten after you called his name. "Thank you for getting my bag back for me. Your jump is amazing!" You grinned at him as he handed your bag back to you.

Hinata seemed to glow as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm on the volleyball team at school. Oh- you're okay, right?"

You waved him off. "I'm fine. Kazuya's annoying but he's harmless. But do you really play volleyball? What position?"

"Ah, you like volleyball too?!" Hinata's eyes sparkled. "I'm a decoy right now, but I'm gonna be the ace one day!"

"Oh, really? You kind of remind me of the Little Giant- you know, from Karasuno?" As soon as you spoke, Hinata's eyes expanded 10x in size and his breathing had become ragged.

"L-little giant?" He grabbed your hands and began jumping up and down, delighted. "I knew I liked you for a reason!"

The second Hinata registered what he had done _and_ said, he flushed into a beetroot red colour. You, however, clasped his hands tighter before he could pull them away in embarrassment. Hinata looked up at you, flustered, before self-destructing as you gave his hands a light squeeze.

-

Nishinoya and Tanaka watched everything unfold from the other side of the room.

"They're holding hands!" Noya exclaimed in awe. They both glanced over at Shimizu at the table behind them.

"Hey, Shi-"

"Never happening."


	4. caramel frappuccino; oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you have a thing for boys with bad eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer compared to my other one-shots! Sorry for the slow updates as I was feeling a bit low, but I finally found the motivation to finish Oikawa's story! I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> -Sushi

It struck you as you finished your drink that you had never actually thanked the Seijoh boy that had helped you up. Sure, he'd been a bit weird about it, but you hadn't really taken his flirty remark to heart- and you weren't about to forget your manners either. Once you had actually gotten up from your seat, though, you'd become immensely aware of the intimidating aura the two Seijoh boys were giving off from their table. 

Much of this didn't come as a surprise to you- two handsome boys from a private school wouldn't exactly be the most approachable people in the cafe. The patrons were either too conscious of them, or they were simply doing their best to ignore them. It hadn't been hard to peg that the employees weren't too fond of them either- if the menacing glances that Kageyama and the bald/shortie duo had been sending to their table had been any indication.

Not one to be dissuaded, you mustered up as much courage as you could and strode over to their table with a death grip on your bag, mentally going over what you were going to say in your head.  _Thank you for helping me up. Thank you for helping me up. Thank you for helping me up._

Finally, you'd made it. You couldn't see the tall guy's face properly, as he was hunched over, scribbling notes while his spiky-haired friend eyed you warily. Opening your mouth, you readied yourself to say what you'd been rehearsing, but the words died in your throat as soon as the brunette turned to face you.

A pair of black, thick-framed glasses sat on his nose, and he was blinking at you curiously. He looked impossibly good- there wasn't a word you could find to describe it. It was as if your soul was being carried out of your body, and you had to pull yourself together and find something to say before you made an absolute fool of yourself. Everyone's eyes were on you too- you'd just approached a pair of  _Seijoh_ students, a feat in itself. But  _what_ was there to say? Glasses suited him like the sun suited the moon. If this truly was Earth, then he was surely an angel among humans. Was he a model? You didn't think you'd seen his face in any recent magazines, but maybe you hadn't looked hard enough-

"Are you here to look at my notes?"

The words snapped you out of your trance, and you met the boy's eyes, albeit hesitantly. You felt like you were looking directly into a bright light. God _damn_ , why was he so handsome? You didn't even process his words until a moment later. "H...huh?"

He didn't seem phased by your confused response. "My notes. You're here to look at them, right?" He tapped his pen on the notebook he'd been writing on, and you glanced at them nervously. There wasn't really much you could see from your position other than a few scribbles, heavy question marks, and a rather crude drawing of Hinata and Kageyama. Your gaze then went up to the spike-head, hoping he would throw you a line. Thankfully, he understood right away.

Spike-head motioned around him. "This place recently took a lead for the best cafe in the district. Normally we'd take second place after the Swans, but we pretty much got delegated to third after the Cappuccino Kiss went on sale."

If you didn't understand a thing that the guy was saying to you, you were trying your best not to show it. "We?"

Spike-head nodded, pointing to the handsome guy. "Oikawa and I are employees at the cafe across the street. Oikawa's the son of the owner, so he takes this business pretty seriously. He's been coming here for a few weeks taking notes on how this place operates so he can beat both the Crows and the Swans at the next district competition."

You nodded dumbly as Oikawa turned to the other guy in alarm, swatting him. "Iwa-chan, don't be too loud! I don't want that freak duo overhearing us." His gaze landed on the sketch of Hinata and Kageyama on his notebook page, before looking back up at you. "So, you want to see what I have, right?"

You gulped. "Actually, I-"

Oikawa threw you a big grin, and the words died in your throat yet again. "Why don't you sit with us?" He patted the chair next to him, and you shakily took a seat, glancing at his friend, who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

It took about two minutes before you were completely lost in what Oikawa was trying to explain to you. The other guy (who'd introduced himself as Iwaizumi) had made a few interjections here and there to help you make sense of what was happening, but eventually, you settled on simply adding 'hmms' and 'ahhs' when you thought it was appropriate. Iwaizumi eventually excused himself, saying he had chores to do, which turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. You were alone with Oikawa, but now there was no way you'd understand what he was talking about.

Your eyes darted across Oikawa's features as he pointed out another note he'd made. He had long, dark lashes, which seemed to flutter every time he blinked. They framed his honey eyes well, but the glasses were what got to you- he looked like a cute little nerd. The fact that he was writing away in a notepad didn't alleviate this image either. A piece of his brown hair kept falling in his face as he puffed it up helplessly time and time again. You resisted the urge to brush it back yourself. 

"So, the Cappu-" Oikawa's words were cut off when he finally glanced up to meet your gaze. It didn't even occur to you that you'd been checking him out for a good minute or so, but Oikawa's reddening ears snapped you back to reality. "Hey, what-"

 _This was a bad idea._ You could feel your cheeks heating up as you snapped your eyes away from his, embarrassed. Oikawa was still watching you with the same doe-eyed gaze, his lips slightly parted.

"I have to go." Abruptly, you got up from your seat, as Oikawa shifted back in surprise. You gulped hard, trying to turn your head away from him so he wouldn't notice your growing blush. "I'm sorry if you thought I was here to read your notes. I didn't want- I came because-"

"I know." You turned around, confused, meeting Oikawa's eyes as he gave you a sheepish smile. "You wanted to thank me for helping you, right? Iwa-chan told me that was probably why you were walking up to our table."

You weren't sure where to begin. It was like your entire head had been jumbled up, and you were staring right at the cause of it. "S-so the notes-"

Oikawa let out a laugh, but it wasn't directed at you. In fact, it seemed more like an embarrassed laugh than anything else. "Ah- that...I was trying to get you to stick around."

It almost felt like you were in a fever dream. What on  _earth_ was he talking about.  _You?_ Gaping, you blinked a few times. "You don't mean that. I mean, look at you! You're all handsome, you look incredible in those glasses, and plus you know exactly what you're talking about when it comes to coffee! It's..." You trailed off as you realised you were blabbering every single one of your thoughts out loud to Oikawa, who was biting back a grin as his ears became even redder. He looked different from the confident person that had helped you up. He looked...shy?

"I'm actually nothing special. But I thought you were really cool. How you could just fall over in front of everyone and still walk up to order like nothing happened! And plus, you're...really cute too. I couldn't help but keep looking at you, but I couldn't approach you either. It felt like pure luck when you came here yourself." Oikawa said his words slowly, stuttering a few times. If this was his true side, you were certain that only a select few had ever actually seen it. "So, will you stay here? I don't want you to leave just yet."

You couldn't help the smile that came to your face. "I'll stay." Sitting back down, you bit back a gasp when Oikawa's hand landed onto yours, squeezing it gently. They were calloused, like he'd been working hard all his life. 

"Thank you." Oikawa gave you a small smile.  _That should've been my line,_ you thought. 

As he spoke to you cheerfully, you felt yourself slipping back into a reverie. It was hard to draw your eyes away from his handsome face, and the unmaskable joy he displayed while he was talking to you was making your heart flutter more than you'd like to admit. Nothing needed to be said, though, because the knowing smile on Oikawa's face spoke volumes enough. He was just as happy to bask in your presence as you were to bask in his. The drinks he'd ordered were still hot, and closing time was still a long way to go. For now, his warm hand on top of yours was more than enough reason to stay.


	5. black coffee; tsukishima kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely hero appears.

How on earth did this manage to happen?

One minute, you were sitting on your own, drinking your cappuccino and minding your own business, and next, you had some guy with close-cropped hair sliding into your booth, sitting opposite to you with a wide smirk on his face. He wasn't bad looking by all means, which you acknowledged between awkward sips of your drink, but he was waaaaay too close for comfort, and clearly had no problem getting comfortable with a complete stranger. If high school had taught you anything, it was that these types of guys were generally trouble, and you were supposed to be trying your best to steer clear of them.

That was much more difficult when one of them was sitting right in front of you, with no clear opening for you to leave politely. The only way out of this would be to ditch him and run, which would make a scene - and the last thing you wanted to do was to draw more attention to yourself after falling over earlier.

"Terushima Yuuji." The guy finally spoke after drilling his eyes into your soul for a good two minutes. 

You looked up from your drink, meeting his eyes nervously. "Hm?"

"You're probably wondering 'who the hell is this idiot sitting across from me like he knows me?', right? Terushima Yuuji. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Terushima ended his sentence with a lazy smile, and you shifted uncomfortably. 'Idiot' was a little harsher than what you were thinking, but he wasn't _too_ off the mark. When you didn't immediately respond, Terushima's smile faltered, but only for a second before he'd replaced it with his usual expression.

"[Name]." You finally responded, and Terushima's smile widened.

Terushima, huh? The name sounded very familiar. So familiar, in fact, that it only took a moment before you realised where you'd heard it before.

He was _that_ Terushima. The infamous Terushima Yuuji of Johzenji High. A second year, known by word of mouth through his habit of flirting with anything that moved. Your friends weren't even safe. His reputation had been so volatile among high school students in the prefecture that some did their best to avoid him. Unless they'd met him personally, of course. You'd heard rumours that he was so charming that anyone who knew who he was would fall for him after just 10 minutes of talking. Those who didn't usually took just 5. 

And now, this guy was sitting right in front of you, chatting you up so much you were sure his lips were going to fly off. 

Not one to be swayed, you'd been responding to Terushima's questions curtly, usually with just 'hmms' of acknowledgment or one-word answers, which didn't seem to deter him at all. As he spoke, you started looking around, hoping someone would notice how uncomfortable you were and throw you a line. Tsukishima, who was wiping down a mug behind the counter, seemed to be staring directly at the both of you, but when you met his eyes, he scrunched up his nose in disgust and turned away.  _Damn it!_

"Hey." You whipped back round to meet Terushima's face. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, with his elbow propped up on the table separating the two of you, an eyebrow raised. "I'm hurt, you know. Here I am, giving you my undivided attention while you check out other guys." He placed his other hand on his heart in mock pain.

You blinked. What was he on about? "Huh?"

"Glasses are your type, huh?" Terushima leaned in so no one could hear him as his voice dropped lower. Your eyes flickered nervously back to Tsukishima, who was watching from the corner of his eye. "You know, I look pretty good in glasses too."

Although it was in your best interest not to show it, annoyance bubbled up inside you anyway.  _You probably wouldn't look anywhere near as good as Tsukishima_ , you wanted to bite back. Wait, what? Okay,  _maybe_ Tsukishima looked good in glasses, and in general, but you weren't entirely sure why your brain decided to short-circuit and acknowledge that now. Still, there was one thing you  _did_ choose to acknowledge, and that was that you'd choose Tsukishima's company over this dude's any day.

Deciding that your best bet was to make a hasty exit, you left your basically-empty drink on the table and hoisted your bag onto your shoulder, offering Terushima a tight-lipped smile. "I'm sure you do. I have to go now, sorry." Surprised, Terushima stood up along with you and wrapped his fingers around your wrist.

"What's the hurry? It's the end of the week. Homework can wait, you know." He offered you another one of his flashy smiles. The door was becoming more and more appealing with every word that fell out of his mouth. You weren't really short-tempered when it came to strangers, but _man_ , he was really testing your patience right now. You flushed as you became aware of the whispers from the patrons that had hushed considerably, watching the debacle in front of them.

At this point, you'd abandoned all hope of not causing a scene. Most, if not all, of the patrons were watching you. The majority of baristas you'd seen earlier weren't out on duty, with just a skeleton crew comprised of a plain-looking dark-haired guy and Tsukishima, who was currently nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not interested." 

Terushima looked unfazed. "I don't take no for an answer with girls as cute as you. Come on, stop embarrassing me like this! Just give me your number!" His tone was a joking one, but his face was pretty intense.

The atmosphere was almost unbearable at this point, and you could feel yourself getting angrier.  ** _You_** _were embarrassing **him**? What kind of a joke was that?_

You opened your mouth to retaliate, when Terushima let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched shriek as a pot of cold coffee was dumped on his head.

Tsukishima clicked the lid of the pot shut, then glanced at you coolly. He looked smug at the fact that you were staring at him in awe, which would normally piss you off, but the feeling of admiration (and attraction) surpassed everything else. Tsukishima turned back to a shellshocked Terushima, who was dripping with coffee from his close-cropped hair to his soaked Johzenji uniform.

"Your desperation is seriously starting to piss me off, you know." Tsukishima interjected coldly. "Leave our customers alone. You're ruining our business."

"What the hell is your problem?" Terushima's gaping mouth was quickly replaced with a scowl as he attempted to wipe coffee off on his shirt, with little success. "Since when have you cared about business?"

A callous smile on his face, Tsukishima crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter, because I'm asking- no, wait,  _ordering_ \- you to leave. If you don't then I can always call the police and have you reported for harassing our customers."

Terushima's expression went through several motions - incredulousness, anger, realisation, and then finally, defeat - before he pulled his bag up on his shoulder and slunk away, turning around one last time to where you and Tsukishima were standing. "Don't think that I'll be coming back, four-eyes," He gave a cocky, wide grin before slamming the door behind him.

 _Yeah, that's the idea,_ you wanted to mutter. You turned to where Tsukishima had been and realised he was already back to work as if nothing had happened. Similarly, the patrons turned back around and went back to normal. You, however, were not about to let Tsukishima's good deed (could it be called that?) go unnoticed. You slid over to the counter, watching Tsukishima as he brought out a mop from the back. 

"Hey, wait."

Tsukishima glanced up at the sound of your voice. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Motioning to the mop and bucket, you spoke. "I'll clean up the coffee for you." 

Tsukishima didn't even look remotely moved, a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, you're offering? It doesn't matter, since I was going to make you clean it anyway. After all, you're the reason why this happened."

Your eyes narrowed. "H-hey, are you serious? That guy was relentless! How was it my fault? I didn't even ask you to step in!" You were ready to give him hell, when you noticed that he was laughing, and your features softened unconsciously. 

Offering you the mop, Tsukishima just gave you another smug smile. "But you're still grateful I did, right? Anyway, it doesn't matter if you did or not. No one would be able to stand by just watching something like that happen."

You shrugged, taking the mop from him and turning away, when he suddenly spoke up again. "Say, [Name]. If that guy bothers you again, let me know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terushima i'm sorry for painting u as a villain please don't hate me. it was for the sake of the story. i love u really


End file.
